


【维勇|奥尤】死亡旅店9

by Kasetuki



Series: 死亡旅店 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasetuki/pseuds/Kasetuki





	【维勇|奥尤】死亡旅店9

两人一前一后地走上楼梯，随着曲折的石缝开的入口严密无缝地合上了，从外面看就是一个普通的死胡同，墙壁上幽幽地印着蜡烛的红光。  
靠在走廊的石壁上，维克多捋了捋耳边的垂发，向走过来的奥塔别克吹了一声口哨，又有些委屈地摊了摊手。  
“我还以为我的行动已经够快的了，却还是比不上初次品尝美食的处男。再这么下去会被你超过的啊。”一万多年的大恶魔对自己几千年的小侍从这么说着，一向不苟言笑的奥塔别克却心情很好地继续这个玩笑。  
“好钢应该用在刀刃上，你的刀刃也快磨顿了吧。”  
他勾起一个得意的笑，别有用意地向维克托的某个关键部位瞥了一眼，被维克托隔空弹了一下额头，他一脸受伤地捂住自己的心口，眼睛溜圆地闪起了泪光，奥塔别克早已习惯了他浮夸的演技，微合上眼，不耐烦地用指尖敲起自己的臂弯。  
“我还忙着呢，有事说事。”  
“奥塔别克你就是太无情！从来都不知道安慰我，要体谅一个苦苦等来有趣食物的老年人的心啊！就你这态度，别人不知道的，还以为你是我的主子呢。”  
维克托叉着手臂，一本正经地嘟起嘴生气，奥塔别克却瞥着密室的方向，语气里带上一点着急，“如果你的态度像主子的话，我也许更能够入戏。”  
他看向维克托继续说道，“所以到底难在什么地方？如果我都能深度地触碰尤里，你什么不能这么对勇利。”  
“这也是我感到奇怪的啊，”维克托收起了浮夸表情，托着下巴若有所思地皱起眉，“明明我跟勇利接近都会感到明显得压迫感，他甚至在梦境里就能毁坏我的暗黑之力。嗯……也许那个金色头发的小男孩儿并不够纯，也有可能是因为你天生嗅觉、味觉太迟钝，再或者是你们之间在某方面有奇妙的共通之处，他的感觉确实跟勇利不一样……啊啊啊，这方面的书都是我五千年前看的了，现在都忘记了啊。”维克托揉着自己头发，银丝从指尖飘落了几根。  
“啧，那么多头发都白掉了。”  
“你以为我愿意啊？要不是在人间开店都需要考营业执照，我才不会看呢……”  
维克托说着突然瞪大眼睛，“啊！说起这个，还有一周就是例行检查了！”他掰过奥塔别克的肩膀使劲摇晃起来，颓废地垂下脑袋，“长达一天的人间地狱。话说雅科夫那个老骨头啥时候才死啊！！呐呐，我们联手把他干掉吧，这样每一百年就不会受到这种折磨了哇哇呜——”  
“需要我提醒你主是不会死的吗？”奥塔别克推着维克托的脑门，防止他把虚假的鼻涕眼泪蹭在自己身上。“不过，你可以试试继承他的位置，本来你就是继承者，要不是当初……”  
“啊，奥塔别克！”维克托突然出声打断了奥塔别克的话，“如果雅科夫来了的话，他们两个小宝贝会被收缴上交的！”  
他不好意思地挠了挠头，“一直忘了告诉你，如果发现尘世天使，要交给长老会提炼黑暗之力，给整个魔界的运作提供能量。不过，每次都来不及上交，他们就被我吃掉了。”说完后还调皮地对奥塔别克吐了吐舌头，“你也有份啊。”  
奥塔别克给了维克托一个“你在逗我”的白眼，没想到这么多年自己一直在不知情的情况下成了违法犯罪分子的帮凶，魔界统治向来严格，连偷税漏税都会被罚抽走半生法力，窝藏长老们这么大的一块肉，还不止一次，也许就该永世为奴了，去做那些最下贱的清理工作。  
“别露出这样的表情嘛，这次你也不想尤里被抢走对不对，咱们主仆二人就应该团结起来，共度难关。”维克托向奥塔别克眨了眨眼，竖起两个大拇指。  
奥塔别克无奈地叹了口气，当务之急还是得想个办法蒙混过关啊。

端着烛台放到床头柜上，昏暗的房间里除了一张床，一圈烛台什么都没有，沉闷而压抑，特别是今天晚上。  
勇利摘下眼镜，蹭了蹭眼角，靠着床头板坐在床上，他有些烦躁，甚至刚刚用微凉的水洗了个澡也无法压下自己心中的愤懑，它就像灰烬里的火苗，迟迟也不灭。  
那个女人名字叫雪莉，他听见维克托搂着她的时候在她耳边这么叫她，手还伸进她背后镂空的衣服摸索，他还隐隐约约感觉到维克托深深地看了他一眼，嘴角带着笑，不知道是挑衅还是单纯地跟雪莉谈得亲密。  
现在勇利的脑子被这幅画面扰得发疯，一种暴躁的冲动渐渐在胸口酝酿，想用尖利的剑把这幅画面戳破、划烂，撕得粉碎，从未生出这样的感情，他为自己的想法感到害怕，维克托总是能轻易地牵动他的情绪，噗噗直跳的心跳也好，单纯可笑的期望也好，现在又都用逢场作戏的轻佻来打破，“别担心，只是玩玩而已。”又何尝不是对自己说的呢？美丽温柔、风度翩翩的王子，难道还会缺少情人吗？自己只是一时让他觉得新鲜而已。  
这一晚上的劳累让勇利想着想着就睡着了，床头幽幽的蜡烛燃尽了最后一点心蕊，变成一缕白烟。

“早，勇利。”奥塔别克捧着一本书，坐在沙发上。  
勇利抬头，脖子一疼，让他半眯了眼，“早啊，奥塔别克。”  
“怎么，昨天晚上没有睡好吗？”  
“昨晚有点累，靠在床头就睡着了，把脖子弄僵了。”他揉着自己的后颈，按住那根筋时，吃痛地浑身一震，开始用拇指划着圈按摩。“尤里还没有回来吗？”  
“嗯，有些东西还挺难买到的，不过他带着钱跑了也说不定。”奥塔别克轻哼一声，嘴角勾起一笑，合上书起身，那本夹在他身侧的书很厚，侧面露出的纸业都泛黄了，隐隐约约还能看见斑驳的霉菌。  
“他不会那样的，”勇利皱着眉脱口而出，却又想起他就是突然离家出走才到了这里，有些底气不足，心里也担忧起来，“也许，他是迷路了。”  
奥塔别克看见勇利一双红棕色的大眼睛写满了疲惫，眼袋也微微隆起，发着青黑，他从口袋里掏出一个玻璃球，很光洁，很亮，完全没有沾上人带着油腻的指纹，勇利的脸被凸面放大，倒真成了一个圆球。  
“这个给你。”  
“诶？突然……”  
“你不是心情不好吗？给你玩玩，什么时候不想要了，还给我也行。”奥塔别克看着勇利，表情没有一丝波澜，拉过勇利的手，放在他手心里。  
勇利从发愣中回过神，玻璃球在自己手心里晶莹剔透，他握紧手心，终于展开脸露出一个微笑，本来发白僵硬的脸，也因这个笑重新鲜活起来。  
“谢谢你，奥塔别克。”  
奥塔别克转身挥挥手走了，“别忘了叫维克托起床。”

今天入住的客人突然多了起来，连勇利也跟着在前台忙下忙下，找着钥匙、入住指导书一类的东西，带着客人到他们自己的房间，都是还没接触过的工作，甚至自己都差点在旅店里迷了路。  
尤里还没有回来，这么多人的房间都要自己打扫，餐饮都要自己准备了，他叹了口气，抬头撇了眼维克托，他仍笑容亲切地和客人们短暂寒暄着，只有自己搞得这么狼狈。从柜台下面站起来，他把钥匙递给面前的中年男人，他颧骨突出，两颊向里凹陷，凶恶的眼神更是让人心生畏惧。  
“您的钥匙，请跟我来。”勇利内心忐忑的走在前面，男人的皮鞋在地板上噔噔噔地干脆分明地追着他。  
送完这个客人，回到大厅的时候终于没见维克托面前还有人了，勇利长舒了口，到隔着一米多远的地方，看着维克托哼着小曲翻着入住登记表。  
“今天的客人好多啊……”勇利犹豫地开口，这是今天对维克托说的第一句话。早上在他兀自纠结怎么面对维克托的时候，他已经从楼上下来，风风火火地边小跑下楼梯，边披上了外套，一副干劲十足的样子，马马虎虎地给他讲了一下什么东西都放在哪里就开始接待络绎不绝的客人了。  
“有消息传到镇上，再往里走的无人区发现了大金矿，别说淘金者了，镇上的人都结伴出来淘金了，不管是想要发大财，还是凑这热闹冒险。”维克托一手撑着桌子，一手的手指敲击着桌面，把勇利的眼神往他修长的直接和明细的指骨上引。  
“你好像……提前就知道了的样子，今天早上起得真早。”  
维克托勾起一个笑，“我可是个商人，总要有些消息渠道吧。抱歉没等你来，今晚补上吧。”他眨了眨眼，微微嘟起嘴唇做了个亲吻的动作，勇利抓着自己的衣襟，脸蹭地蹿红。  
“我……我不是这个意思！”他很着急地要说出自己昨天晚上那些乱七八糟的想法，看着维克托微笑的脸，却什么都说不出口，思绪就像空中漂浮的柳絮，纷纷乱乱，抓不住，最终低下头盯着自己的脚尖。  
维克托看见勇利周身萦绕起白色的烟气，像蒸熟的肉包子，疑惑地皱了皱眉，他不记得以前遇见的尘世天使还有具象化力量的能力，也许是时候回去好好翻翻自己那堆书了。走过来拍了拍勇利的肩，抬起他的下巴，还以为他会吻上来的勇利，紧紧闭上了眼睛，却听见耳边语调平淡的话语。  
“快去厨房吧，这么多人吃了饭就要去无人区淘金了，那种体力活不吃好点怎么行呢？奥塔别克已经准备好了食材，但他有些私事不能帮忙，”勇利睁开眼，看见面前一张大大的笑脸，“所以我也来帮忙。”

哐当的一声，把尤里从意识混沌的黑暗里拉了回来，脑内的神经突突地疼。地下室的烛台一盏盏亮了起来，他习惯黑暗的眼睛不由得一虚，暖黄色的光把地下室照得明亮，他微微抬起低垂的头，看清地下室的一切，瞪大眼睛打了几个激灵，恐惧又激活了他全身的感觉细胞。  
除了吊着他的这个木架，还有二十来个围着墙壁排了半圈，另外半圈是各种处刑道具，都血迹斑斑，尤里难以想象它们的用法，光是那些尖利的刺，锋利的刀片，奇怪地扭曲着的木架都让他心惊胆战。  
身后突然的顶弄让他张开嘴想叫出来，可嗓子已经酸涩得发肿，刚刚意识模糊的时候几乎已经忘了那只在穴道里不断扭动的蛇，不断涌出的黏液已经把入口浸泡成糜烂的深红，身体再次被刺激起反应，他的分身高高翘起贴着小腹，上面已经沾满了白色的黏液，他金色的毛发头团结成一块一块。  
身体随着蛇的顶动颤动，他张着嘴却没有任何声音，另一只蛇缠着他的腰，叮咬他的乳晕，左边的乳头胀大了一圈，变成一颗饱满的红色肉球，而右边也立着，却可怜兮兮地得不到舒缓。  
尤里低头看着自己，被羞辱的身体第一次暴露在明亮的光线下，可以清晰地看见被咬出的一个个血色小孔，被勒出的红痕，还有在红肿发胀仍在不断吐着稀薄的液体的分身，巨大的羞耻和愤怒让他想怒吼，嗓子里却发出类似哼吟爱语的呜咽，他只好拉扯拴住手腕的铁链，用哐当哐当的铁器的噪音表示反抗。  
奥塔别克就站在不远的地方看着，尤里低着头看不见他，却能感觉到一股慎人的气场，身后的蛇终于停止了运动，从穴口退出来，发出刺溜的水声。  
存够了力气，他嘶哑着喉咙哈哈一笑，“变态蛇精终于来了啊。”  
“我不是蛇精。”奥塔别克皱了眉，他真是低估了这个长相乖巧甜美的金发男生的忍耐力，都这种情况了还敢向自己挑衅。  
“那就是蛇妖，蛇怪，蛇变态，蛇……”话还没说完他的脖子就被缠在身上的蛇勒住，强迫他抬起了头，看见奥塔别克一张既生气又被逗笑似的脸。  
“它还可以变成别的，如果你有什么特殊爱好，我可以满足你，比如狮子、老虎？力气大，还可以用上尾巴。不过，说到底，它就是我”奥塔别克神情愉快地摊开手心，手心里的黑色团状烟雾很快变成一只狮子，做着交合的动作。尤里努力想显得鄙视而无畏，却控制不住地哆嗦了一下。  
“好了，我今天来是跟你商量一件事的。”奥塔别克握拳，小狮子变回黑烟钻进了他的皮肤里。  
“哼，商量？”  
“你可以选择让你的小哥哥去死，也可以选择听我的话，这就是商量。”奥塔别克动了动手指，拷着尤里的手铐突然被打开了，脚上的绳索也自己解开，长期捆起来的脚根本没有落地的实感，他直直就往前面栽。  
奥塔别克搂住了他的腰，尤里无法站立，也没力气去推拒，就这么倒在了他怀里，他把下巴轻轻放在尤里的头上，抚摸着他脑后被汗水沾湿的头发，紧紧地温柔地拥着尤里，连声音也更加低沉、柔和。  
“下周二要例行检查，你得装成我们的服务生帮我们蒙混过去，而且这件事必须对勇利保密，包括在这个地下室发生的事，包括我们的身份。”  
“否则？”尤里抓着奥塔别克西装外套的边缘，尽力保持自己站立的姿态，但长久的禁锢，竟让他有些依恋一个结实的可以依靠的肩膀。  
“如果你告诉了他，我们只好杀了他；如果检查那天不能顺利过关，你们被主发现了的话，就会被抓走，就不会只死这么简单了。”  
尤里咬着下唇，听他这么说，好像他们还不准备马上杀掉自己和勇利，为什么要这么麻烦呢？如果想吃人的话，一开始就杀了他们两个不就行了吗？他们的目的到底是什么？自己和勇利有什么特别的吗？尤里隐约觉得这就是事情的突破口，但他已经疲惫不堪的身体让他无法好好思考。  
奥塔别克的搂着他的手把他转了过来，正对着他的脸，尤里看见他深黑浓郁的眉毛微微拧着，漆黑的眼神也泛起一点波澜，他在尤里额头上印下轻轻一吻，一句短短的低语，若有若无地飘出来，却让尤里心里一颤。  
“我不想让你被抢走，所以，听我的话。”

 

Tbc


End file.
